Betcha Can't Last TwentyFour Hours
by balletangel19
Summary: Flash makes a bet with Booster Gold not to eat junk food for 24 hours.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a crazy idea I had. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Note: Actual scenes from the 1993 movie _Dennis The Mennis _with Walter Matthau are mentioned.**

**You Won't Last Twenty-Four Hours**

Michael Jon Carter, aka Booster Gold, and Wally West, aka the Flash, laugh historically while watching _Dennis The Mennis. _Mr. Wilson just slipped on a slippery bathroom floor and landed in a split, rinsed his mouth out with Pine-sol, which Dennis put into the mouthwash, and finally squirts mouthwash up his nose, which Dennis put into the nasal spray after playing with it. Flash is laughing so hard that he chokes on his chocolate covered almonds.

Flash manages to swallow after Booster hits him on the back a few times.

"You alright buddy," asks Booster, still laughing.

"Yea," Flash coughs.

"You shouldn't wolf so much food into you're mouth while laughing so hard," says Booster's computer friend Skeetz, "It causes you to lose control of you're food and you tend to swallow it outside of the esophagus causing your airway to be blocked."

"Shout up!" Flash pushes Skeetz behind the couch, "Michael, do you have to bring him all the time?"

Booster shrugs his shoulders, "Sorry Flash, but I can't ditch him, especially when I'm in my suit. Anyway, wasn't that the funniest thing you ever saw?"

"Actually," Flash giggles, "I think that part with Dennis breaking Mr. Wilson's false teeth and replacing them with Chickles gym and making Mr. Wilson look like bugs bunny for his newspaper photo was the funniest."

"That was the one which caused you to spill your soda out through your nose and all over the TV screen," remarks Skeetz.

"HUSH!"

Flash grabs Skeetz and starts to shack him. Booster grabs him hard, "Don't you dare or you'll regret it."

"Oh come on," replies Flash, "It's just a dump computer."

"I happen to be a very intelligent computer," remarks Skeetz.

"That 'computer' happens to be my friend," says Booster, "Now turn him loose."

Flash huffs and turns the computer loose. He'd like to bang that thing up against the wall.

Booster reaches for a bag of Doritoes to discover that all six of the bags are empty. The packages of Oreo and Chocolate Chip cookies are also empty.

Booster glares at Flash to his right, whose laughing at Mr. Wilson accidently kissing Dennis's dog. Booster hits Flash's right arm hard with his elbow.

"OWE," yells Flash, "What was that for?"

"I told you to leave me some," Booster point to the table, "You selfish glutton."

Flash puts his hand over his mouth as he stares at the table, "Oops. Dude I'm sorry. I didn't realize I cleaned all those. I just kept grabbing more food and wasn't paying attention."

"You practically had you're face in those bags," informs Skeetz.

"Would you kindly do me a favor and quit keeping track of everything?" Flash snaps at the computer.

"You really are a glutton for punishment Flash," remarks Booster, "First you deliberately snatch the very last pizza slices from everybody, didn't leave any cake or pie, and now this. But you didn't even touch the salads, vegetables, most of the fruit, and now the only things you haven't touched yet are the dry fruit and pistachio nuts ."

"Hey, I thought dry fruit and pistachios were you favorite snacks," Flash replies, "So why are you complaining?"

"I'm trying to point out that you're eating all the bad foods and leaving the good."

"Oh come on man," answers Flash, "I ate six bananas and a batch of strawberries at dinner."

"You dipped all the strawberries into chocolate and only ate the bananas after all the fatty and sweet foods were gone."

Flash sinks into the coach, "Well I was still hungry. That evacuation took almost six hours and I didn't get to eat much during that entire mission. I was drained. Being the fastest the man alive takes a lot out of me."

Booster glares, "You could eat other things, you know?"

Flash snaps, "No I can't! I need to eat fatty and sugary foods to survive much less run. I'd starve to death if I ate a healthy diet."

"I'm not referring to you're metabolic needs Flash," responds Booster, "Behind that, you just purely love junk food."

Flash crosses his arms, "So what if I do? It works for me."

"You're hopelessly addicted," Booster replies, "You know, I bet you couldn't go for one day without stuffing junk food into you're mouth. You barely even go an hour or two with eating an armload of food. You can't even pass junk food without sticking you're face into it."

"Ah-ah," Flash shakes his head, "I went six hours today without eating anything fatty or sweet. The only thing I had was a few bags of nuts. And I have gone a couple of days before without eating any junk food. Involuntary, of course, but I survived."

"Bearly as I remember it. You were complaining the whole time. You had to sit down every five minutes. You're stomach gave away our position three different times. When we finally got home, you had to have IV's stuck into you and we had to take you to five different restaurants before you finally went to sleep. We had to leave the restaurants before you could even resort to the healthy foods."

"Alright," Flash snaps, "I'll prove it too you."

"I don't like where this is going," says Skeetz.

"Stay out of this Skeetz," replies Booster, "Alright. We'll make it a bet. Since we're both stuck on double shifts with half of the league in space, we'll do it tomorrow. That way Skeetz and I can keep an eye on you."

"Alright, your own," agrees Flash, "What's the bet?"

"Beginning at midnight tonight through midnight tomorrow, "You can't so much so much bite, nibble, or lick anything unhealthy. You can't even lick anything off you're hands or anything. If you do, uh, you will have to pay me $100."

"Aw come on man," Flash blows it off with his hand, "That's dull. How about, the loser does the winners duties for an entire month?"

"Forget it," Booster disagrees, "I'm already stuck with doing Ralph's duties for the month."

"Which is way you're stuck up here all week," laughs Flash, "Let's see. Better make this good. How about, the loser has to jump into a public lake or river butt naked."

"Better yet," says Booster, "The looser has to parade around the Watchtower, in a ladies dress."

"A ladies night gown," adds Flash, "A pink one. And he needs to parade down the streets of Metropolis."

"His home town," adds Booster, "Shouting what a fool he is and how great the winner is."

"Sounds great," agrees Flash, "You're on."

They shake on it. Flash starts eating his chocolate almonds again.

"Wally, those almonds are covered in chocolate, which means they're fatting."

"Dude, it's not midnight yet. And by the way, chocolate can actually be good for you."

"When eaten in moderation," responds Booster, "And a whole bag of chocolate covered almonds doesn't qualify."

Flash shoves it off and turns his attention back to the movie. Then he realizes what he just agreed to.

_Oh-oo, _Flash thinks to himself, _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

It is 8:30am in the Metro Tower. Flash heads towards the cafeteria for breakfast. He runs into Booster Gold, standing right in front of the cafeteria doors.

"So Flash," says Booster, "Are you really going to go through with this?"

"Of course I am," answers Flash, "I said I would."

"Remember," Booster reminds him, "You have to make healthy food choices today. No sweets, no joke, no fatten foods, etc."

"Yea yea I know," answers Flash, "Now can you please let me in?"

"Do you even know how to make healthy food choices Flash?" asks Booster with a smirk.

"Of course I do," answers Flash, getting irritated, "Now let me in. I'm hungry."

"Of course," Booster slowly moves away from the door, "Oh and don't forget, we'll be watching you."

Booster gives him a thumbs up. Flash just rolls his eyes and enters the cafeteria.

Flash grabs a tray and begins to reach for his usual food choices, but then he remembers.

_This isn't going to be easy, but I'm sure I can do._

First, he loads his tray up with different kinds of fruit. Fruit is an A on any health experts lists, and Flash actually likes most fruits. He grabs another tray to load up. Now comes the tricky part.

Flash is putting eggs on his tray. "That's too much," comes an electronic sounding voice. Startled, Flash turns his head to see Skeetz looking over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" asks Flash, "Eggs are good for you."

"One egg scrambled contains 215 milligrams of cholesterol," answers Skeetz, "A healthy human should not exceed six eggs per week. The amount you have on your plate equals to the equivalent of twelve eggs, equally to 2,580 milligrams of cholesterol, 60 grams of fat, 1200 calories...

"Oh please!" Flash ignores him and moves on, putting grits on his tray, the kind loaded with butter, cheese, and bacon bits.

"Plain kind," says Skeetz.

"What was that?" says Flash, getting irrated.

"Butter, cheese, and bacon are high-fat foods, which are on the forbidden lists. You should get the plain grits."

Flash makes a face, "I hate plain grits. Has no taste."

"Those are the rules for the day," says Skeetz.

Reluctantly, Flash scraps the grits off his tray and just bypasses getting the plain kind. Next he goes for the oatmeal. Today's oatmeal choices are maple brown and sugar, and peaches and cream.

"Not the maple brown and sugar kind," says Skeetz.

Flash bangs the serving spoon back into the serving dish, "Then what kind do you suggest I get?"

"The peaches and cream kind," answers Skeetz.

Flash scoops the peaches and cream oatmeal on his tray. Flash prefers the oatmeal kinds with sugar and cinnamon, but peaches and cream is good too. Next, he struggles past the bacon and sausage, even though he's craving them. Then he grabs five pieces of wheat toast, remembering not to get the white kind, even though he prefers the white kind, and he remembers not to put butter on it, as much as he hated that. Then he grabs a few packs of jelly.

"Jelly, unhealthy junk food," says Skeetz.

Flash, turning red, throws the jelly packs at Skeetz, grabs his two trays and runs out of the kitchen. He had also wanted to get muffins and pancakes, but he decided not to risks anymore confrontations with that know-it-all computer. He didn't even know which muffins were healthy or not, and he was sure Skeetz would get on him about pancakes too.

Wally gets some orange juice and takes a seat next to Shayera, who is also on duty today. Shayera takes one look at the contents of Flash's trays and is shocked.

"Wally," she ask, "Are you sick or something?"

"No," answers Flash, "Why do you ask?"

"Your trays are full of, healthy foods," Shayera says staring at his trays.

"Yea, so?" Flash bits into an apple.

Shayera glares at him, "Since when do you eat health foods?"

Flash waves his hand, "Oh come on Shayera. Can't a guy eat healthy once in a while?"

Shayera tilts her head, "I didn't think that applied to you."

Flash looks up from his apple, "Well it does today."

"Today?" Shayera grabs Flash's hand, causing him to drop his apple, and pens it on the table. "All right Wally, what's going on here?"

Flash is a little nervous, but decides he might as well tell her, "Alright, but can he please let go of my arm first."

Shayera loosens her grip, "Spill it Wally."

Flash rubs his wrist, "Alright. Man you hurt. I sort of, ah, made a bet with Booster Gold that I won't eat any junk food for a day."

Shayera glares at him, "You did what? What in the world made you agree to a stupid bet like that?"

Wally takes a mouthful of eggs before answering, "I wasn't thinking. We just got carried away."

"And you're really going through with it," asks Shayera, concern.

"Well, yea," answers Flash, "It's only until midnight. I want to see Booster humiliated. The looser has to parade around his hometown in a pink women's night gown, I think that's what we agreed to, and he has to shout what a fool he is and how great the winner."

Shayera shakes her head, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"We'll see how ridiculous it is when Booster does it," Flash smiles at the thought.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do this," asks Shayera.

"Aw, sure. Piece of cake." Flash fantasies about cake for a minute, then tries to shove it out of his mind. "Besides, I want to prove to myself that I don't have an addiction to sweets and junk food, like Booster said. I only eat them because I need them. Right?"

Shayera tries to hold back a giggle. She doesn't believe that statement one bit. "Well Wally, don't stretch yourself too thin. You're the second person this week Booster has manipulated into a bet like that."

"What do you mean?" asks Flash, his mouth full of food.

"He bet Kara that she couldn't go an entire week without peanut and chocolate."

Flash nearly spits out his orange juice, "Kara, going a week without peanut butter and chocolate. Now there's a joke."

"Well believe it or not Wally," assures Shayera, "She's on her fifth day. Booster's really been taunting her, but she's made it this far."

"I hope she makes it." Flash then eyeballs the donuts, cinnamon rolls, and cookies over on the desert table. "Man, I hope I can make it too."


	3. Chapter 3

Flash tries to ignore his personal urges and listen to FBI and league reports coming from Washington. They are suppose to be looking for terrorist expected to be around the Washington DC area. The Question, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Vixon, Wildcat, and Zatanna are already on location investigating and keeping an eye out.

Booster Gold is also on assignment in Japan, but ironically, Skeetz stayed behind to keep an eye on Flash. If he's not at the monitors, Flash is running or trying to hide from Skeetz, but that floating computer always finds him. Elongated Man and B'Wana Beast are also watching Flash for Booster as well. Even the kitchen and snack bar staff is watching what Flash eats, and it's driving him up the wall.

Flash sits impatiently waiting for lunch break. Breakfast this morning hadn't been enough to sustain him and he's been snacking on fruit all morning. Unfortunately, Flash burns off more calories just sitting and breathing then what most of the fruit provides. It's already starting to talk it's toil on Flash and his already dreaming about his usually sweets and greases, but he's still determined to stick it out.

Flash grimaces his teeth and tries hard to hold himself together. He just went a half hour ago. He can't leave, he needs to listen to and take notes of the reports coming in. He's been in trouble so many times before for leaving his post to attend to personal needs. However, all that fruit from this morning is it's taking it's toll. Flash tries not to make eye contact with the water jug next to him. Then a tech member comes over to the jug and pours water into a cup.

That does it, he rushes to the restroom and returns one minute later. He feels much better, but he's greeted by a frowning Shayera.

"Ah, hey Shayera. What's up?" greets Flash sheepishly.

Shayera crosses her arms, "Flash, do you know that there's a hold up at what's believed to be one of the terrorist's hideout?"

Flash's raises his eyes, "Is there? When did this happen?"

Shayera points to the radio controls where Flash was suppose to be, "The call just came while you were away. You're lucky I happened to come in and take the call. You're also lucky that they have things under control, but they could need us at any second."

Flash covers his mouth, "Shayera I'm sorry, but when you've got to go you've got to go."

"You just went about a half hour ago Wally," says Shayera firmly.

"Yea but all this fruit I've been eating has me in and out of the bathroom. I can't help it," informs Flash.

"Then why don't you snack on something else, like wheat thins, energy bars, or crackers or something?"

Flash pops himself on the head, "Oh yea. I didn't think of those, but I just don't know what to choose. I'm not use to choosing, uh, healthy foods."

Shayera roles her eyes.

"Hey Shayera, is it time for lunch yet," asks Wally as he rubs his stomach.

Shayera checks the time, "Supergirl will be here in half an hour and we can go to lunch then."

"I don't think I can wait that long," complains Flash.

Shayera takes out a box of wheat thins and throws them to Flash, "Here, snack on these. And I'd recommend eating slow to use up the time."

"This is going to be the longest thirty minutes of my life," sieges Flash as he pops a wheat thin into his mouth.

"I wouldn't recommend eating more then one box if I were you," comes an annoy computer voice from behind the monitor screen.

Flash barely avoids chocking. Then he jerks his head, "Take my metabolism into account would you!"

Shayera clears her throat and pats her mace on her hand.

"Guess I'd better leave," says Skeetz, "but don't forget Flash, I'll be watching you at lunch."

Flash turns to Shayera, "One of us will be sued for computer damage by days end."

Lunch was a trail for Wally. Not only was Skeetz in the counter of his eye, Elongated Man and B-Wana Beast were taunting poor Flash left and right with forbidden foods. Flash tries to handle it by closing his eyes and trying not to breath in the mouth watering scents, which are making his mouth droll. He could just taste those yummy junk foods in his mouth and his stomach morphed for them.

Shayera decides that they should eat somewhere else. Shayera helps Wally control himself and pick out food for him that wouldn't loose the bet for him, including plain baked potatoes. Flash likes every other kind of potato except this kind. Shayera has to firmly pull Flash away from the desert bar and into the hallway.

They go to Shayera's room to eat. Flash is still trying to calm himself down with deep breathes and rubbing his tongue around in his mouth hoping to lessen his screaming taste buds. He's body is also starting to shake a little.

"Shayera," says Flash, "If you hadn't been there, I would have lost the bet already."

"They say the first twenty-four hours are the hardest when dealing with an addition," says Shayera.

"It's not an addition!" Flash protest, "And twenty-four hours is all I have anyway."

The next couple of hours are hectic. Booster Gold, who is still on assignment in Japan, reports in three times to check on Flash and to get updates from Skeetz. Booster keeps trying Flash's moods with cocky talk and taunting him by talking about food. The third time Booster calls, Flash get so upset that he bangs his fist on the radio control panel and damages the controls. Fortunately, tech service was able to fix it in fifteen minutes. Shayera didn't scroll Flash for the damage, but told Booster Gold over the com link that if he called one more time, unless it was a Justice League emergency, she would report him for mis-use of the radio channel.

Not only that, Elongated Man and B'Wana Beast kept coming in with candy and other junk food snacks and waving them in front of Flash's face. The urge to grab those snacks and chow down is almost more the Wally can bare and becoming harder each time. At one point, Flash actually did grab a package of M & M's and was about to open it when Skeetz showed up, startling Wally and causing him to drop the bag. Shayera fixed this by assigning them crowd control in DC, even though crowd control wasn't necessary at that point.

Around 2:30pm, Shayera notices that Flash is having a real hard time concentrating. He looks rather tried, his body is noticeably shaking, and his head is hanging down. He's rather hungry and feeling a little dizzy.

Shayera walks over to Flash, "Wally, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Flash lifts his head, "Oh yea. I'm just tired and hungry that's all. And I have a little bit of a headache."

Shayera kneels next to him and places her hand on Flash's arm. She can feel it shaking, "Wally, I think you're blood sugar is low."

"Ya think?" asks Flash.

"Eat some dry fruit Wally."

Flash makes an ugh face, "I'm so sick of fruit, even dry fruit. The kitchen is running low on fruit anyway." But it sure is full of yummy sweets and greasy foods, thinks Flash.

"Perhaps you should lay down," suggest Shayera.

"Perhaps you're right," agrees Flash.

"Wally, are you still sure you want to stick this out?" asks Shayera concernly, "If you're like this right now, think how you're going to be later."

"Hey, I said I was going to stick it out and I intend too." _I just wish I hadn't made this stupid bet in the first place, but I don't want to parade around Central City in a woman's nightgown and praise that bastard Michael._

A voice then comes over the radio, "A transmitted message from the deep space front has arrived."

"Thank you Mary." Shayera turns to Flash, "I'd better get that message. Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

Flash snaps his fingers, "I'll go get the message Shayera."

"Are you sure Wally?"

"Sure. Besides, it'll give me something to do. Then I'll lay down."

Flash exits through the double doors but Shayera sees him turn right, the direction to the kitchen.

"Other way Wally!"

"Oh yea, right."

Flash gets the printed report from the bridge and heads back towards the monitor room.

"You better not be sneaking forbidden food," comes the most unwelcomed voice in Flash's mind.

Flash is startled and drops the message.

"YOU AGAIN!"

"What's that you have there?" asks Skeetz.

Flash picks up the paper, "It's just a message from the team in space. Look!" Flash flashes the paper in front of Skeetz.

"Just making sure it wasn't a candy wrapper or chip bag."

"Does this look like a candy rapper or chip bag!" snaps Flash, "Now get out of my way."

Flash starts to run but Skeetz is still following him.

"I'm going to tell you for the last time!" yells Flash, "LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'll CEASE YOU'RE EXISTENCE!"

"I'd sure love to know how you'll explain that to Michael."

"I don't care," yells Flash, "You've been bothering me all day! Everywhere I look you're there. You follow me to the cafeteria, the game room, the monitor room, my room, Shayera's room, the bridge, up and down the hallways, even the bathroom!"

"I would have followed you into the stall if not for rapping me up with toilet paper."

"Why you!"

Flash reaches for Skeetz, but he's out of reach. Then Skeetz is hit by two red beams and short circuits. He crashes onto the floor.

Supergirl walks from down the hall and smiles at Flash.

"Thanks Kara," greets Flash thankfully.

"No problem," answers Kara, "I've had it up to here with him. But enjoy it while you can, he'll be fixed up again in no time."

"Boomer," huffs Flash, "Hey Kara, how are you doing it? Going without chocolate and peanut butter I mean."

"Not easy," answers Kara, "Whenever I'm craving either, I eat a piece of fruit instead."

"Boomer," sieges Flash.

"I'm also chewing gum and sucking on ice. Cuts down on the cravings."

"The only ice I want to suck is ice cream or an iced mocha," replies Flash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry if Flash seems wimpy, but he's really been pushed to the edge here. I know his will is much stronger, as explained below.**

Flash and Supergirl sit on a couch watching TV and eating sub sandwiches, pistachios, and apple sauce. Although he's already eaten 12 too-healthy subs, 5 jars of apple sauce, and 6 bags of pistachios, Flash isn't feeling to much better then he did before. He had taken a nap for about an hour and a half and had a few sugarless energy bars when he woke up, but that didn't help boost his energy level. He had let a diabetic staff worker check his blood sugar a few minutes ago and it's way too low for Wally.

Booster Gold, now back from his mission, storms into the lounge. His face is burning red.

"Well I hope you two are proud of yourselves!" Booster shouts at them, "It's going to take at least a couple of months to repair Skeetz! Maybe longer!"

The two allies stick food in their mouths and smirk at him.

"Oh is that all," says Flash.

"Take your time," adds Kara.

Booster is fuming, "You both should forfeit your bets and declare me the winning, considering you both broke a personal belonging of mine."

"Now I do not believe that not destroying Skeetz was part of our little agreement, now was it," smirks Kara.

"And by the way Golden dude," adds Flash, "I didn't even touch your robot."

"You tried too!" fumes Booster, "Kara, when I get you to break, you're going to be personally responsible for repairing Skeetz, since you have to do whatever I tell you to do for about a month."

"The day after tomorrow," Kara laughs, "I'm giving you a four leaf cover, because you're going to need it."

Flash burst out laughing. Then Booster flashes an unwrapped snickers bar in front of him. The sweet smell of chocolate overwhelms Wally. He squinch his eyes shut and looks away, but his hand starts to slowly reach for the snickers.

Kara then pushes the candy bar into Michael's mouth, hard. Michael chocks and coughs the candy bar out of his month. Kara then picks it up, runs to the nearest restroom, and flushes it down the toilet. Michael is still coughing when she gets back.

Flash is breathing a little hard. He looks totally embarrassed. Booster regains his composer.

"I'm going to get you alone and we'll see just how well you do without your friends," he says to Flash. Then he turns to Kara, "As for you, I'm going to break you if it's the last thing I do."

"In your dreams," says Kara as Booster Gold leaves the room. Flash has his face buried in a pillow.

Kara pats Flash on the back and sits down, "You alright?"

Flash looks up a little and shakes his head, "No. I'm seeing images of chocolate candy and fried chicken as we speak. I'm dying here Kara. My stomach and mouth are going crazy. My head feels like it's about to snap. It's almost 6 and I still have six more hours. I might as well just forfeit and endure the humiliation."

Kara slaps Flash on the head, "Enough of that Flash. This isn't like you. You're much stronger then this. Now snap out it."

Wally looks at her and sits up, feeling so embarrassed, "I'm sorry Kara. You're right, I shouldn't be giving in this easily. I guess between that dumb computer, everyone taunting me left and right, my hunger and low blood sugar, I'm just going screwing I guess."

Kara puts her hand on his should, "I'm sorry for slapping. I know everyone has really been making it a nightmare for you. I dealt with it for three days and though I was losing my mind."

"Yeah but Kara, you don't have no where near my metabolic level and nutritional needs. And you only had to give up chocolate and peanut butter. I agreed to give up everything and I know that a few short hours without massive amounts of sugar and calories makes me weak and gives me a hugh headache."

"Well Michael and most everyone else certainly haven't made it any easier for you," replies Kara, "They know they can break you and what they're doing is totally unfair. That golden suited fly boy doesn't deserve to win this bet."

"I think your right," agrees Flash, "but I'm feeling better now. I'll try to stick it out."

Kara sieges, "If you say so."

A few minutes later, the alarm sounds. Flash, Kara, and Booster Gold make their way to the bridge where Shayera waits.

"What's up?" asks Flash.

"Emergency hold up in DC. They need every available leaguer possible."

"Alright," says Kara.

"I'm there," agrees Flash.

"Let's go," Booster heads for the teleporters. Kara, Flash, and Shayera follow. Then Flash feels dizzy, stops, leans on a table, and buries his face in one hand. Shayera motions for Kara to go and she stops next to Flash.

"Wally, you don't look so good."

"I'll be fine," says Flash, "Just need a sec."

"Perhaps you shouldn't go," suggest Shayera.

Flash looks at her, "Nonsense. I not about to let a little low blood sugar and hunger keep me from doing my duty. Lets go."

Flash dashes on the telepad. Shayera, still concerned, joins him and their beamed down.

Flash manages to hold a strong face and survive the mission, despite endless taunting from his teammates and being surrounded by dozens of snack machines and stores. However, by the time they return to the Metrotower, Wally is totally wiped out and crashes on the steps of the telepad. Booster Gold, Elangated Man, and B'wana Beast surround Flash and resume their taunting, swinging dozens of candies in front of him. They are also joined by Blue Devil, The Creeper, and Stargirl, as well as half a dozen staff. Flash buries his head.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" shouts Shayera. Supergirl, Green Arrow, and the Question push everybody back and they finally leave. Shayera kneels next to Flash, who is weeping.

"Wally, lets get you some supper."

Flash looks up, "If you don't mind Shayera, I think I'll skip dinner and go to my room."

Shayera is shocked, "Wally, you can't..."

Flash dashes off, leaving Shayera in a flash of wind. Kara starts to go after him, but Green Arrow puts an arm in front of her.

"I think he wants to be alone for a little while," Ollie explains.

Around 8:30, Flash awakes from a nap and needs to use the restroom. He's painfully hungry and very hypoglycemic. He leaves his room rather dazed and spaced out. He forgets to shut his door. Flash returns to his room and shuts the door to find Booster Gold sitting on his bead holding a large chocolate cake in his lap.

"What are you doing in my room?" Flash snaps.

Booster grins, "Now that we're alone," he holds up the cake, "Let's see how well you resist."

Booster walks towards Flash holding out the cake. With his whole body shaking, Flash jerks his head away, "Get that out of my sight!"

Booster circles him, "Come on. You know you want it."

"No I don't!" lies Flash, the words stumbling to come out of his mouth. Booster holds the cake closer to Wally. His mouth starting to drool, Flash dashes for the door, "NO!" Flash hits the door with a loud bang. He starts to open it, but Booster reaches him. Flash dashes away to the other side of the room. Booster keeps chasing him. Flash makes for the door again, but he runs out of gas and falls to the floor. Booster kneels beside him and puts the cake in front of Flash. Flash sits up and Booster slides the cake closer.

"Go ahead Flash, eat," urges Booster.

As Flash looks at the cake, Booster grabs his neck and pushes his face into the cake. By the time Flash realizes what happened, he had finished the entire cake!

Flash gasps. Booster laughs an evil sort of laugh, "GOT YA! You lose Flash!"

Wally flashes him an angry look, "NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!"

"It was you're decision to taste and eat," Booster smirks an evil smirk, "You lose."

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Flash grabs him hard.

Just then, the door opens. Shayera, Supergirl, and Green Arrow come in. They see an empty cake platter on the floor and Flash covered in chocolate.

"What happened?" asks Shayera.

Booster points to Flash, "Flash ate a chocolate cake and lost the bet."

"HE TRICKED ME!" shouts Flash, "He cornered me and shoved my face into it."

Kara puts her hands on her hip and looks at Booster with angry eyes, "Is that true?"

"He didn't have to eat it," answers Booster.

"Michael," says Shayera firmly, "I'll see you in the monitor room."

Flash is in restroom washing himself off. The door slides open and Booster slowing walks in. After a long lecture from Shayera and Kara, he now feels really guilty. Michael comes next to Wally. He can tell Wally's been crying.

"Flash."

"What do you want?" sobs Flash.

"I...," stumbles Michael, "I'm sorry I tricked you."

"Sure you are," Flash rinses his face, dries it, and pulls his masks back up.

"No I mean it," says Booster, "It was a dirty trick. Just that I was so humiliated losing that bet to Ralph. Know I'm about to loose that one with Kara, I just wanted to win one for a change."

"Crap," replies Flash, "Winning a bet to make yourself feel better. You know how many bets I've lost? Lots. I almost never win a bet, and I'm stupid enough to keep making them. But I've never snooped so low to win, and I certainty didn't think you would. You took advantage of my weakness. Friends don't do that."

Michael lets out some air then speaks again, "Flash, you didn't lose the bet. You don't have to do anything. If anything, I should be the one to dawn the nightgown and praise you."

Wally looks at him strangely, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Michael pats Wally on the shoulder, "Yes I would. I deserve it."

Booster turns around to leave. "Hey dude," says Flash, "You don't have to that. Lets just forget about the whole thing."

Booster turns around, "Really?"

"Really. Friends."

Michael smiles, "Friends."

The two friends give each other fists. Then Flash collapses.

"Flash, maybe you should load up on sweets and junk."

"You're right." Flash takes off for the kitchen.

**NO! This isn't the end. I have a final epilogue, but I'm going make ya'll wait a few days to take it all in. Be on the lookout.**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPILOGUE: _Three Days Later_**

Flash sits at the monitors with his feet propped up on the keyboard pad, eating every kind of candy and chip every invented. Dozens of rappers and chip bags litter the area surrounding him.

Flash hears a strange noise, which sounds like horse hooves trotting towards the door. He looks towards the door to see Supergirl bringing a white horse into the room. She's also eating a Reese's Peanut Cup.

"Hey Kara! What's up with the horse?"

Kara smirks, "Just a little something Michael's got to do, considering he lost the bet."

Kara looks back at the door, "Come on Michael."

A reluctant and ultimately humilated Booster Gold staggers in. Flash accidently spits out some food as he breaks out into a huge laugh.

There stands Booster, in a pink women's night gown, one that comes above the knees. He flashes Flash an angry glare, "Kara tells me you suggested this," he says pulling on the satin linen.

Flash covers his mouth trying to hide his giggle, "Kara asked me for suggestions. She said you two never baited that she couldn't asked for and except suggestions."

Michael's face turns red, "Very funny." Booster then lets out a huge sneeze and looks at Kara while sniffing, "I'm going to kill you Kara. I told you I was allegoric to horses."

Kara finished her Reese's Cup and pats the horse, who nays, "Which is why you have to ride him. Got the camera Arrow?"

Green Arrow comes in with a video camera. Flash laughs, "I don't think I've ever seem anyone look more humiliated then Michael does right now."

"Shut up!" says Booster.

"Well lets go," says Kara, "First you have to ride in Metropolis," Kara winks at Flash, "Then New York City."

Booster slaps his head hard.

"Michael's butt is going to be sore tomorrow," says Flash. Kara and Green Arrow laugh. Booster doesn't even look at Flash this time, he just cringles his fists and heads for the telepad.

"Let's get this over with," he says.

Kara guides the horse to the telepad. Arrow looks at Flash, "You want to come?"

Flash takes a big bite of a Snickers bar and shakes his head, "Nah. I've got the best sit right here."

"Okay then," replies Arrow, "See you later."

"Later," Flash says with his mouth full, "Have fun Michael! Oh and by the way, nice legs!"

Michael's face turns even redder, "FLASH!" Too late, Booster is teleported down, along with Kara, Green Arrow, and the white horse.

Flash leans back to watch the action on screen. He lets out a huge belch, crams a large Reese's into his mouth with a smile, and pats his belly lovingly.

**Note: New York City is Booster Gold's home base.**

**That's the end. I sure hope ya'll enjoyed it. God bless ya.**


End file.
